superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Hood (1973 film) Credits
Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * "Robin Hood" ** The Rooster · Voice by: Roger Miller ** Prince John · a Lion · Voice by: Peter Ustinov ** Sir Hiss · A Snake · Voice by: Terry-Thomas ** Robin Hood · A Fox · Voice by: Brian Bedford ** Maid Marian · A Vixen · Voice by: Monica Evans ** Little John · A Bear · Voice by: Phil Harris ** Friar Tuck · A Badger · Voice by: Andy Devine ** Lady Kluck · A Chicken · Voice by: Carole Shelley ** Sheriff of Nottingham · A Wolf · Voice by: Pat Buttram ** Trigger · A Vulture · Voice by: George Lindsey ** Nutsy · A Vulture · Voice by: Ken Curtis ** Skippy · A Rabbit · Voice by: Billy Whitaker ** Toby · A Turtle · Voice by: Richie Sanders * Also feautring: J. Pat O'Malley, John Fiedler, Candy Candido, Dana Laurita, Dori Whitaker, Barbara Luddy * Story by: Larry Clemmons * Based on Character and Story Conceptions by: Ken Anderson * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Story Sequences and Stylings: Ken Anderson, Vance Gerry, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Dave Michener, Larry Clemmons, Eric Cleworth, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Cliff Nordberg, Dale Baer, Burny Mattinson, Les Clark, Bob Carlson, John Ewing, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Al Coe, Don Towsley, Jerry Hathcock, George Goepper, Hugh Fraser, Robert Rodriguez * Effects Animation: Dan MacNamus, Jack Buckley * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Key Assistant Animators: Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Bob McCrea, Stan Green * Assistant Animators: Floyd Norman, Bob Tyler * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dick Caffey, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Character Design & Storyboard: Ken Anderson * Layout: Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Sylvia Roemer, Ed Templer, Jr., Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor, Al Dempster * Background Painting: Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Ann Guenther * Xerox Check/Inking: Charlene Miller * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Dave Thomson * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland, Mary Jane Cole, Auril Thompson, Robyn Roberts, Miho Nagisa * Painter: Phyllis Barnhart * Color by Technicolor® * Titles: John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Stevens * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Editors: Tom Acosta, Jim Melton, Cotton Warburton * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXXIII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 23700 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Songs ** "Oo-de-Lally" ** "Not in Nottingham" ** "Whistle-Stop" *** Written and Sung by: Roger Miller ** "Love" · Floyd Huddleston and George Bruns *** Sung by: Nancy Adams ** "The Phony King of England" · Johnny Mercer *** Sung by Phil Harris, Carole Shelley, and Andy Devine ** "Fight On (University of Southern California fight song)" *** Music by Milo Sweet *** Briefly in the score during escape sequence following the archery tournament ** "On Wisconsin (University of Wisconsin fight song)" *** Music by William T. Purdy *** Briefly in the score during escape sequence following the archery tournament ** "Happy Birthday" *** Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty S. Hill *** Sung by all at Skippy's birthday party ** "Rock-a-Bye Baby" *** Music and Lyrics by Effie I. Canning *** Partly Sung by Brian Bedford with modified lyrics ("Rock-a-Bye Sheriff") * Music: Johnny Mandel, Buddy Baker, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Movie Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:Rated G